A day at the Milk Bar
by WarioMan3K
Summary: One day in Smash World, Cheerful White and Cute Pink pay a visit to one of its locales to drown their sorrows after learning that they, let alone White/Shiro, didn't make it to the DLC cast in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. No sooner did they also find out they're not the only ones in need of cheering up...
1. Part I

Here's something I came up with on my head, which I intend to post here to make up for my lack of activity as of late. Let's just say it's related to the final three DLC characters confirmed for SSB4, but this short fic will show how my two favorite _Bomberman_ characters feel about being left out. Also, I will be including Shantae because I thought she too deserved some attention. Poor Half-Genie Hero didn't make the cut either...

 **DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Bros., WarioWare Inc., The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem and Kid Icarus are properties of Nintendo; Bomberman will always be remembered as one of Hudson Soft's finest franchises despite Konami's complete takeover as of March 2012; Contra is owned by Konami whereas Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy; Bayonetta belongs to PlatinumGames; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is owned by Renegade Animation; and Shantae is a property of WayForward Technologies (mostly Matt Bozon himself).**

* * *

-A day at the Milk Bar-

[Overworld BGM: Milk Bar (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)]

"So it's all come down to this...First they buy out the company whose key employees gave birth to our franchise, now they toss us aside in favor of Pachinko slots..."

"I know, White...Every year these days since March 2012, it's _Pro Evolution Soccer_ this and _Pro Evolution Soccer_ that!"

Two young Bombermen, Cheerful White and Cute Pink, exchanged their saddened glances with each other as they ordered non-alcoholic drinks at Smash Milk 'R Wii, a well-known locale in Smash World for serving Termina's finest (albeit alcoholic) milk product from Romani Ranch, Chateau Romani. While in Clock Town customers had to wear Romani's Mask, which bore the shape of a cow's face, as proof of membership in order gain entry to the members-only Latte Milk Bar and purchase milk products, Smash World's milk establishment need not require said proof just to enter. However, because Chateau Romani was known to make people tipsy, the mask is still required at all times for whoever wears it is technically an adult. Only adult customers could acquire that mask, but "adults" isn't really the right term. It is not based on age, but on a person's way of thinking and acting.

"Well, at least we're still allowed to order some Lon Lon Milk," White said with a painful sigh, looking over at their friends who were cheering up what appeared to be a half-genie with pointy ears and purple hair. "Poor Shantae sure didn't take that loss well..."

"Just like you...erm... _we_ Bomber-kids didn't make the cut."

Suddenly, they were approached by none other than two muscular men in casual wear: Bill Rizer in a light blue shirt and navy blue jeans, and Lance Bean in a red shirt and black pants. "White, Pink, what're you two doing here all alone?" asked Bill. "I thought you were with Cool Black, Acrobat Aqua, Aaron, Ami and Yumi to help Sky and Bolo cheer Shantae up."

"We were, but suddenly had other things in mind...9-Volt, 18-Volt and Phoebe are with both Mona and 9-Volt's mom to buy something nice for Shantae. Well, thing is...I wanted to be in Smash 4 and Pink encouraged our friends and fans to show support."

"It worked well, I'm sure of it, but then without warning, we were both denied in favor of Cloud, Corrin and Bayonetta. Shantae too, though..."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, fellas," said Lance with a reassuring pat. "I mean, look at me and my longtime buddy Bill. We weren't added to Smash 4, but at least we still get to compete as Mii Fighters."

"It won't make a difference, guys," sighed White. "Besides, Mii Fighters of any class, be they Bombermen in disguise or whatever, can't use cartoon bombs big as a bowling ball. Why's Konami being so mean to us?!"

"Dude, screw Konami. If that's the way they wanna treat us and their other franchises, then we might as well migrate over to Nintendo whether they like it or not. We'll work something out. I can feel it in my soul."

Bill, on the other hand, had his mind set on ordering himself a glass of Chateau Romani after reading a short ad on the table: _Drink Chateau Romani today in Smash World, produced by the best of Romani Ranch's specially-bred cows from Termina! Swirl it around with your tongue to enjoy its flavor to the fullest!_ _ **FOR ADULTS ONLY. THOSE WITHOUT ROMANI'S MASK WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO ORDER CHATEAU ROMANI - NO EXCEPTIONS.**_ "Uh, Lance, is it really possible that people can get tipsy from drinking milk? And do we _really_ have to wear that stupid mask just to buy one of those, even when both of us are already over 18?"

"C'mon, buddy, we're trying to set an example here. If what Link and Zelda told us is true, then of course we have to put on the mask unless we're getting ordinary milk." Lance turned over to the man in charge of serving milk to his customers. "Just a glass of Lon Lon Milk for each of us, bartender."

"Okey-dokey," answered the bartender, whose appearance was not unlike Talon's. "Coming right up."

[End BGM]

* * *

"Ohhh, I wish Aunt Phosphora was here now, if not for Uncle Pit and Dark Pit's team battle against Marth and Roy!"

9-Volt's best friend and "Player 3", Princess Phoebe of Video Game Dream - clad in her green Hudson Soft T-shirt and red knee-length skirt - calmed him down by rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "Relax. We just need to figure out what kind of gift a half-genie hero like Shantae could ever love."

"Yeah, it was your idea as part of our plan to give Sky and Bolo a hand," added 18-Volt, 9-Volt's large best friend and "Player 2." "All we gotta do is be creative! Think of a gift that would bring happiness."

Mona took a closer look at the merchandise available inside the gift shop, eyeing some Chinese souvenirs. "Where Young Cricket and his Master Mantis come from, there are two metal balls small enough to hold in one hand and fit inside a chest box. These are baoding balls, or Chinese meditation balls, used to improve finger dexterity, relax the hand, or aid in the recovery of muscle strength and motor skills after surgery. Simply put, baoding balls work similarly to Western stress balls."

"Hmm. I remember Young Cricket gave you some of those as a token of good friendship right after _WarioWare: Smooth Moves_ became a smash hit in our company," said 9-Volt. "Maybe Shantae could use some stress relief now and then."

"9-Volt's right," agreed his mother, "even heroes need to relax from time to time. Speaking of which, why don't we get something nice for Cheerful White and Cute Pink too?"

5-Volt's son and the others couldn't agree with her more, but could the Chinese meditation balls make one wondrous gift for Sequin Land's Half-Genie Hero herself? Only their thoughts know the right answer for certain.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Part II

Sorry to have kept you waiting for the second part. I let myself get a little too carried away with _SimCity: BuildIt_ on my iPad, which I'm now beginning to view as one of my top guilty pleasures of the early 21st century. But, what can I say? Can't resist playing _SimCity_ from time to time.

 **DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Bros., WarioWare Inc., The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem and Kid Icarus are properties of Nintendo; Bomberman will always be remembered as one of Hudson Soft's finest franchises despite Konami's complete takeover as of March 2012; Contra is owned by Konami whereas Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy; Bayonetta belongs to PlatinumGames; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is owned by Renegade Animation; and Shantae is a property of WayForward Technologies (mostly Matt Bozon himself).**

* * *

-A day at the Milk Bar (Part II)-

"You're really sure it's gonna work, Mona?" asked 9-Volt.

"Trust me, little bro," smiled the redhead with her trademark wink. "If anything can cheer Shantae up, it's these Chinese meditation balls. Phoebe, do you have our gifts ready to give to White and Pink too?"

"Absolutely!" beamed Phoebe. "Pit and Phosphora plushies, coming right up!"

But just as the group followed behind 9-Volt's mom all the way back to the Milk Bar, a violet-skinned pirate captain marched on in first with a pair of imp-like creatures in red, whose faces were all pitch-black except for their yellow eyes. This worried Mona, having recognized said captain as Shantae's archenemy. _Why come to a Milk Bar of all places if she's usually intent on defeating and humiliating poor Shantae?_

* * *

"Risky Boots!" shouted Bill and Lance in unison, cracking their knuckles so as to defend their friends old and new.

[Meeting BGM: DO U EVEN WHIP (Shantae and the Pirate's Curse)]

"In the flesh," Risky replied nonchalantly, albeit with something else in mind. She had not come armed with her trusty scimitar, nor did she intend on sending her flunkies to steal the Chateau Romani for her. "Settle down, muscleheads; I'm not here to exact Risky's Revenge, much less attack aggressively with my Tinkerbats milling about. Besides, I can't stand to see a half-genie cry just because she didn't get voted in to some silly fighting game."

One of Shantae's friends, a green teenaged zombie girl named Rottytops, stood beside the half-genie. "Leave my best friend alone! I've come to a realization that despite my habit of tricking her, I'll always be her friend no matter what."

Risky Boots instead tossed Shantae a large, cartoonish cannon she once used in her quest to recover all her lost powers. "Here, you can use it as your Up Special or whatever those Smash Worlders call it. Just between you and me, I'm not so much a villain if a half-genie hero's gonna be feeling down in the dumps like that." With that said, she departed with the two Tinkerbats following suit.

"Wait...I don't understand," said Shantae.

"And how did you know our best friend didn't get into Smash 4?" asked Bolo.

"Don't misunderstand me," answered Risky. "I just heard all the talk about it, and I'm only giving her a gift in order to defeat her another day. You never know; I may get a special guest appearance all my own besides Shantae, so you better start sparring while you can!"

"Oh, we will, alright," said Sky. "And Shantae will be ready to trounce you in a future Smash Bros. tourney!"

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Milk Bar (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)]

A few minutes after the strange scene with Risky Boots, 5-Volt sensed it was now safe for her to reenter the Milk Bar with Mona, 9-Volt, 18-Volt and Phoebe following suit. Cheerful White and Cute Pink were happy to see that 9-Volt and Phoebe got them the Pit and Phosphora plushies to hug whenever they felt down, mostly to remind them of their friendships with the pair. But most important of all, 9-Volt gave Shantae the Chinese meditation balls as a sign that no matter what happens, the half-genie hero would always have friends and fans alike. Then everybody huddled up close to her, proud of what 9-Volt did to help make her happy once again.

"Aww, thank you, little fella! I've always wanted those..."

"You're welcome, and these are supposed to help you meditate to relax yourself. I'm 9-Volt."

"I'm Shantae, Half-Genie Hero of Sequin Land. Great to meetcha!" She gave 9-Volt a thank-you hug in return for the present. "With friends like you guys, I think I can wait until the next Smash Bros."

"Same with me!" cheered White.

"That goes double for me," added Pink.

"We all gotta hang in there and hope for the best, but keep our backsides covered while we're at it," said Bill, drinking some regular Lon Lon Milk. "Risky Boots did say she might show up without warning."

Lance grabbed himself another swig of his own glass of Lon Lon Milk. "That self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas is no match for Shantae and everybody knows it. You have our support, ma'am."

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Cheerful White - TARA STRONG  
Cute Pink - JANICE KAWAYE  
Mona - LESLIE SWAN  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
18-Volt - CHRIS RAGER  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
5-Volt - GREY DELISLE  
Shantae - CRISTINA VEE  
Risky Boots - CRISTINA VEE  
Sky - LACEY CHABERT  
Bolo - TRAVIS WILLINGHAM  
Rottytops - NIKA FUTTERMAN  
Bartender - CHRIS SUTHERLAND

[End Credits]  
[End BGM]

* * *

When I was picking out the VAs for the Shantae characters, I looked at the Shantae wiki site and so far, only found that Shantae and Risky Boots were voiced by Cristina Vee as of _Shantae and the Pirate's Curse_. Sky, Bolo and Rottytops weren't given their own voices as far as I know (at least not until the upcoming "Half-Genie Hero"); therefore I carefully picked out whatever VAs I thought would fit them best. As for the bartender (who does look a lot like the lazy Talon from _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ ), I simply chose Banjo's VA to suit him well.


End file.
